Road Trip
by xxx girl xxx
Summary: Matt and Mello are gonna go on a road trip! Told in Matt's POV, and there's probably gonna be lemon every chapter. XD Kinda sorta and alternate ending? MattxMello, lemon, AU?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Mello, or Death Note. T-T Or the mafia... XD**

"So," Mello begins as he walks out of the bedroom. I pause my game to look at him, and that's when I notice that he's wearing a huge grin. 

That's weird. He _never _comes out of that room smiling. Well, at least, not after getting information on the Kira case. He usually becomes determined, or angry -- _sad_, even -- but never happy.

"Near thinks that 'X-Kira' is killing instead of Kira. But I think that 'X-Kira may be having someone else carry out the killing while he uses a fake notebook. So," he plops next to me on the rickety couch and continues, " we've gotta prove that."

"And exactly how would we do that?" I ask, curious as to what his plan could be.

"By kidnapping Takada," he replies as his smile expands.

I could feel my eyes widen as his words sink in. How could he be smiling about something like that? "But Mello! Isn't there another way? That's too risky; we'll probably be killed!!"

"Nope. We'll be just fine. We'll survive without a single mark." Mello leans over and sucks on my neck. He whispers against my skin, "Well, maybe with a hickey or two."

"Huh...?" I half moan as he sucks on my neck again. I push him away lightly. I need to speak, not moan. "How do you expect not to get hurt?"

"Well..." Not happy about being pushed away, he holds my face in his gloved hands to keep our faces close. "I'll just send some of those mafia guys to do the job. And you and me? We're going on a road trip."

"To where?" I ask, wondering what place could be so important or great that Mello would be willing to miss working on the Kira case to visit. Wherever that place is, it doesn't really matter though. All that matters is that I'll get Mello all to myself for a while.

"Anywhere. Nowhere. It doesn't matter." Mello begins to whisper again, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "Shall we... _celebrate_?"

"Hell yeah," I hiss and pin him to the couch cushions. I press my lips to his in a soft, yet already slightly needly kiss. As we slip off our gloves, his velvety tongue runs over my bottom lip. My own tongue pokes out as if to invite him inside. That thought makes me smile, and I almost don't notice Mello's hands sneaking into my pants -- one squeezing my ass and the other petting my ever-growing erection. I moan mid-kiss; Mello always knows how to touch me in just the right way.

He breaks the kiss and licks along my jawbone. "Do you like that?" he asks with a smirk and begins to stroke me faster. Words fail me and all I can do is wantonly moan his name, making him smirk wider.

Steadying myself with one hand, my other attacks his belt. There's no way anything'll fit between his leather and his thigh unless I loosen-up those pants. As I unlace the ties on his pants, I purposely let my fingers peek through the flaps of leather to brush across his arousal.

Mello's back arches slightly when I reach into his newly loosened pants and fondle his length. "Ah... Maaatt..." he moans with a shudder. He stops caressing me, so I grind into his hand as a reminder of my needs.

His hands resume running along my member, his strokes weaker now. It's not unexpected however -- I _am _distracting him.

Mello's emerald eyes squeeze shut tighter and tighter as I play with him faster and faster. I can tell that he's trying not to cum, but...

_I_ know how to touch _him _too.

"It's alright," I whisper in his ear, "you can cum. The pleasure won't end yet. But if you make me cum first, I'll... _lick _you clean."

He begins to stroke me faster, desperately trying to make me climax before the mere thought of my tongue on his cock makes him reach his first.

"Maaatt!!" he moans, nearly yelling out my name. Mello squeezes his thighs together, burying my hand deeper into his crotch as he spills all over me.

I reach my own climax about a second later. I wriggle my hand out from between his legs and lick it clean, catching the bittersweet smile on Mello's lips.

"Eh...," I pause to lick the milky fluid off my last finger, "close enough."

With a satisfied smirk, I re-position myself, tug down on his pants, and lick up the bottom of his length...

**OMG, I used the c-word. Lulz. xD So did you like it? I hope so!! Please review!! By the way, there's probably gonna be lemon every chapter. xD Until next chapter, bye!!**


End file.
